Body Exchange
by palefacegirl
Summary: Rukia & ichigo tukar tubuh, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?. Warn: Gaje/Typo/AU/OOC. RnR pwease... D
1. Chapter 1

Wu wang…!

Akhirnya Yupi nongol lagi dengan pair Ichiruki –pair kesayangan Yupi. Padahal fic 'Love for Orihime' belum selesai, tapi udah bikin multychap lagi, makin lama aja deh updatenya *author tak bertanggung jawab*.Oia, Yupi mau mengucapkan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalaninya. Yupi minta maaf kalau Yupi punya salah yang disengaja atau tidak disengaja. Dan satu lagi "Dirgahayu RI ke-65" semoga negaraku tercinta ini maju seperti Negara jepang. Amien-

Selamat membaca….!

* * *

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Body Change © Yupi –AkaiYuki- Kurosaki

Warning: Gaje/Abal/Typo/OOC/AU

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Rukia POV**

'_Yan nacchau keredo. Ii koto ga an no mo jinsei. Sou yatte tsuzuken da. Baby! Never mind_. _Never say die__!'_

Aku terbangun oleh suara ponselku, tanganku meraba-raba meja yang berada di samping ranjangku dan mengambil ponselku lalu membuka _e-mail_ dari Momo dan segera membacanya.

'Rukia, kau dimana? Aku baru saja naik bus karena takut terlambat. Maaf tak bisa menunggumu lebih lama.'

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat menyambar jam wekeer yang juga berada di meja belajarku.

"Gyaaa….!"

Teriakku karena jam sudah menunjukan angka 07.25, aku langsung bangkit dari ranjangku dan bergegas mandi. Tak perlu waktu yang lama untukku mandi dan memakai baju, aku melihat lagi jam di dinding, 07.35.

'_Sekarang aku akan benar-benar terlambat. Tapi_ _masih lebih baik daripada tidak datang.'_

Begitulah pikirku mengingat dosen yang hari ini mengajar hanya datang satu minggu sekali –itupun dengan _SKS_ yang amat banyak.

Oh ya perkenalkan, namaku Rukia. Aku seorang mahasiswa keperawatan tingkat dua di sebuah universitas bergengsi –Universitas Karakura. Walaupun kemampuan otakku ini bisa dibilang pas-pasan, tapi aku beruntung bisa masuk ke universitas itu. Aku tinggal sendiri di rumah mungil ini –rumah peninggalan ayah dan ibuku sebelum meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan. Aku membiayai hidupku dengan bekerja paruh waktu setelah pulang kuliah, hal ini membuatku sering kali tertidur dimanapun karena kelelahan. Jangan kalian pikir aku membiayai kuliahku dengan bekerja paruh waktu juga, karena gajinya tak akan cukup untuk biaya kuliah yang mahal. Semua biaya kuliahku berasal dari beasiswa –karena aku sering mangajukan beasiswa, untung saja nilaiku lumayan, tidak pernah ada nilai C. Karena kalau ada angka itu, maka akan sangat sulit untuk mengajukan beasiswa.

Kembali pada rutinitasku.

Setelah berpakaian rapi, aku segera memakai sepatuku dan lansung menuju halte bus. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali sarapan, tapi apalah dayaku jika waktu terus saja mengejar-ngejarku. Aku berlari sekencang mungkin dan saat aku berelok di persimpangan…

"Bruk…!"

Aku menabrak seseorang dan terjatuh, aku mengusap-usap bokongku yang sakit dan mencoba bangkit. "Go…"

"Dasar anak kecil! Kalau lari hati-hati donk! Bajuku kotor kena _cola_ ni!" omel pria itu sambil membersihkan bajunya yang terkena tumpahan _cola_ miliknya –memotong kalimatku.

"Apa? anak kecil? Siapa yang anak kecil? Dasar kepala jeruk!" balasku karena tak rela di bilang anak kecil oleh laki-laki yang memiliki rambut sangat mencolok –orange. Niat ku untuk meminta maaf padanya kini telah menguap.

"Kau!" ucapnya tegas.

"Dasar jeruk busuk!" aku tak mau kalah.

"Hei cebol, berani sekali kau bicara begitu padaku! Sudah mengotori bajuku, ngatain pula. Kalau begini caranya ku bisa terlambat kuliah tau!" teriak laki-aki itu padaku.

'Terlambat.'

Kata-kata itu sukses membuatku diam membeku untuk sesaat, lalu aku segera mengambil ransel serta ponselku yang tergeletak di aspal dan langsung berlari tanpa mempedulikan apa-pun yang di katakana laki-laki aneh tadi. Aku lebih peduli pada kuliahku daripada meladeni orang seperti dia.

**.**

**.**

Aku berlari di koridor menuju kelasku tapi langkah kakiku terhenti saat penglihatanku menangkap sesosok laki-laki tampan yang menjadi pangeran pujaanku –Byakuya Kuchiki. Dia berjalan keluar dari ruang dosen, mataku mengikuti kemana arahnya berjalan sampai hilang di persimpangan. Padahal aku ingin sekali mengejarnya dan berbicara dengannya, tetapi aku tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk melakukan hal tersebut –payah sekali.

'_Tapi apa yang ia lakukan disini? Dia kan anak fakultas kedokteran?'_ aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri.

"Eh? Kenapa aku masih disini? Aku kan harus cepat-cepat ke kelas."

Aku berlari lagi, sesampainya di depan pintu aku terdiam lalu dengan ragu-ragu aku membuka pintu kelas dan masuk ke dalamnya.

oOo

**Ichigo POV**

Aku berjalan menuju rumahku untuk mengganti bajuku yang kotor karena terkena tumpahan _cola_. Hari ini benar-benar menjengkelkan, dari pagi aku sudah terkena sial. Pertama-tama, mobilku yang tiba-tiba mogok tanpa sebab, lalu bajuku kotor gara-gara bocah sial itu. Argh, apalagi kesialan yang akan menantiku hari ini?

Saat aku membuka kenop pintu, pintunya tak mau terbuka. Sepertinya ayah mengunci pintunya. "Ayah buka pintunya!" teriakku dari balik pintu, tapi tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Aku berjalan menuju klinik yang berada di sebelah rumahku, tapi disana juga tidak ada siapapun. Argh! Sial! Sial! Sial! Kalau begini bagaimana aku bisa mengganti bajuku?

Aku merogoh saku bajuku untuk mengambil ponsel, aku ingin menelpon Renji untuk menjemputku serta membawa baju ganti untukku. Saat aku melihat ponselku yang sekarang aku genggam, aku terdiam –ini bukan ponselku. Pasti saat terjatuh tadi, ponselkutertukar dengan gadis cebol itu. Shit! Aku tidak ingat nomer renji ataupun nomer teman-temanku yang lain, nomer ku sendiri saja aku tidak ingat. Kalau begini aku hanya bisa menunggu si cebol itu menelpon kesini.

"Benar-benar hari yang sempurna." ucapku kesal.

Terpaksa aku pergi ke kampus dengan baju kotor begini, aku sudah tak perduli lagi meski aku akan ditertawai oleh teman-temanku.

.

.

"Hoy Ichigo, bajumu kenapa?" tanya Renji saat aku memasuki kelas. Untung saja hari ini aku masuk agak siang, jadi aku tidak terlambat.

"Ah Kurosaki-kun, bajumu kotor, sini aku bersihkan." Orihime mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan membersihkan bajuku yang kotor tapi langsung kutepis tangannya itu.

"Renji aku pinjam jaketmu." Aku langsung menyambar jaket merah milik Renji yang tergeletak di bangkunya dan berjalan menuju toilet tanpa mempedulikan Orihime yang cemberut atas perlakuanku padanya tadi.

Aku memasuki toilet dan membuka kemejaku lalu memakai jaket Renji. Aku berjalan kembali menuju kelas, saat aku ingin berjalan memasuki pintu kelas, bahuku beradu keras dengan bahu seseorang. Aku menatap kesal laki-laki itu dan ia hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan dinginnya. Aku benci sekali padaya, rivalku dalam prestasi maupun kepopuleran, dia adalah Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Oi Kurosaki, kalau kau pasang wajah seperti itu, hanya dengan melihatmu anak kecil pasti langsung menangis." Toushiro mengejekku yang sedang memperdalam kerutan di dahiku ini.

"Diam kau anak kecil." balasku dengan malas, sekarang aku sedang tidak bersemangat untuk berdebat.

"Siapa yang kau bilang anak kecil?" tanya si kecil Toushiro itu tanda tak terima.

"Kau, memang kenyataannya kau anak kecil kan?"

"Kau…!" Toushirou terlihatt geram.

"Sudahlah Toushiro, dia terlihat sedang kesal sekali. Lebh baik jangan bertengkar dulu dengannya." lerai Renji.

"Jangan ikutt campur Abarai!"

Aku merebahkan kepalaku di atas meja, kepalaku pusing mendengar pertengkaran tersebut, dan akupun tertidur.

oOo

**Normal POV**

Rukia sedang mencari buku di perpustakaan, wajahnya terlihat kesal. Sedari tadi ia telah mencari buku _Biostatistik_ tentang _Probabilitas_, tapi buku tersebut tak kunjung ia temukan.

Setelah mencari lebih teliti, ia melihat buku tersebut, tapi letaknya ada di rak paling atas. Rukia mencoba untuk menggapai buku tersebut tapi ia tak berhasil mengambilnya karena tubuhnya terlalu kecil. Akirnya Rukia melompat untuk mengambil buku tersebut dan…

"Bruk!"

Rukia terjatuh dan tertimpa beberapa buku yang lumayan tebal.

"Seandainya aku lebih tinggi." gumam Rukia.

Dia mengusap kepalanya yang pusing karena tertimpa buku. Dia langsung bangkit dan membereskan buku-buku tersebut.

"Ini semua gara-gara sensei kacamata itu!" umpat Rukia.

**_Flashback_**

_Rukia membuka pintu kelas dengan ragu-ragu, lalu semua mata tertuju padanya –termasuk sang dosen._

"_Ohayou Aizen-sensei." sapa Rukia._

_Sang dosen menatap tajam Rukia, "Kenapa kau terlambat di kelasku?"_

"_Saya terjebak macet di jalan dan…err…terlambat bangun." jawab Rukia sambil menelan ludah._

"_Alasan klasik. Karena kau terlambat, maka kau akan mendapat tugas tambahan dariku dan harus dikumpulkan minggu depan." ucap Aizen-sensei._

"_Hai sensei." ucap Rukia lirih._

**_End of Flashback_**

Rukia telah selesai membereskan buku yang terjatuh dan membawa buku yang dicarinya untuk dipinjam. Dan saat ia mencari kartu anggota perpustakaan ia melihat ada yang berbeda dengan ponselnya. Ia mengambil ponsel tersebut dari ranselnya dan melihat lebih seksama. Ponsel itu memiliki tipe sama dengan ponselnya, tetapi warnanya hitam dan ada sedikitt corak merah, sedangkan punya Rukia berwarna ungu. Dia baru sadar kalau ponselnya tertukar saat bertabrakan tadi pagi.

Ia langsung menelpon ke nomer ponselnya.

"Moshi-moshi kepala jeruk."

'Hei midget, ponselmu tertukar dengan ponselku tau!**' **ucap seseorang di telepon –ichigo.

"Aku juga tahu bodoh. Aku menelpon juga untuk meminta ponselku kembali." balas Rukia.

'Ok, kalau begitu kita bertemu di Mall Karakura saja, bagaimana?' usul Ichigo.

"Ok, sekarang juga kau kesana, aku akan menunggumu di toko buku." Rukia langsung menutup ponsel milik Ichigo dan bergegas menuju _Mall_ _Karakura_ untuk menukar kembali ponselnya.

**.**

**.**

Sudah lima menit Ichigo mencari Rukia di toko buku yang telah mereka sepakati, tapi ia tak berhasil menemukan gadis itu. Saat Ichigo ingin menelpon Rukia, ia melihat sesosok gadis mungil sedang membaca buku di bagian keperawatan. Ichigo menghampirinya dan menepuk bahunya, Rukia kaget dan segera membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang telah menepuk bahunya.

"Dasar jeruk, kau mengagetkanku saja!" omel Rukia.

"Terserahlah, cepat kembalikan ponselku!" pinta Ichigo.

"Dasar tidak sabaran, ini ponselmu. Sekarang mana ponselku?" ucap Rukia ketus sambil menyerahkan ponsel di tangannya dan meminta ponselnya kembali.

"Ini, aku tak butuh ponsel yang ada gantungan chappy jeleknya." Ichigo memberikan ponsel Rukia sambil menyindirnya.

"Kau bilang jelek? Ini masih lebih baik daripada ponselmu yang penuh dengan video _hentai_ tau!" balas Rukia karena tersinggung strap Hp kesayangan miliknya dibilanh jelek.

"A..apa..? K..kau memeriksa ponselku ya?" tanya Ichigo gelagapan.

"Ya, memang kenapa? Tidak boleh?" ucap Rukia sambil berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo di belakangnya.

"Hey tunggu!" Ichigo berlari mengejar Rukia dan berjalan mengimbanginya ketika memasuki _lift_.

Rukia melirik Ichigo yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Rukia. "Apa?" tanya Rukia yang merasa tak nyaman.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia. Kau sendiri?" Rukia balik bertanya pada Ichigo.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Kau sekolah dimana?"

"Sekolah? Aku ini sudah kuliah tau! Aku kuliah di Universitas Karakura!" ucap Rukia kesal karena dikira anak kecil.

"Wow. Aku juga kuliah disana, aku di jurusan kedokteran. Kau di jurusan apa?" tanya Ichigo tanpa memperdulikan Rukia yang kesal padanya.

"Keperawatan." jawab Rukia singkat.

_Lift_ berhenti, dan Rukia pun keluar. Ichigo hanya mengekori Rukia dan diikuti oleh sederet pertanyaan yang di ajukan Rukia. Rukia hanya mengacuhkannya dan terus berjalan, saat tiba-tiba ada orang yang berteriak pada mereka berdua.

"Awas, bahanya!"

Rukia dan Ichigo pun menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut dan orang terseut menunjuk kea rah atas kepala mereka. Rukia dan Ichigo pun mendongak, dilihatnya hiasan dinding _mall_ jatuh. Ichigo dan Rukia terlambat untuk menghindar, alhasil mereka berdua tertimpa oleh hiasan yang besar dan berat tersebut. Kepala mereka berdua bocor dan mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak.

Sebelum kesadaran Rukia hilang sepenuhnya, ia bisa mendengar sayup-sayup orang berteriak histeris dan bergegas menelpon _ambulans_.

**.**

**.**

**Ichigo POV**

Aku membuka mataku, silau sekali rasanya. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling ruangan. Ini bukan kamarku, tapi salah satu kamar di klinik ayahku. Aku mencoba merubah posisiku menjadi duduk, kepalaku teramat sakit. Aku memegang dahiku yang sepertinya diperban, eh? Aku merasakan kepalaku sedikit berbeda. Aku merasakan rambut panjang yang lembut dan halus –aku mengabaikan hal tersebut. Aku lalu bangkit, rasanya tubuh ini ringan sekali.

Aku berjalan ke toilet, tapi saat aku melewati cermin aku tertegun lalu aku mendekati cermin tersebut dan meraba-raba wajahku. Aku teramat kaget, tidak mungkin ini terjadi. Aku mencubit lenganku dengan keras, berharap bahwa tidak terasa sakit dan sekarang aku sedang bermimpi, tapi nyatanya tidak, aku merasa sakit dan berarti ini semua kenyataan. Aku langsung berlari menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarku untuk memperjelas semuanya.

**Rukia POV**

Aku terbangun karena kepalaku terasa nyeri, aku heran saat melihat di mana aku sekarang. Aku berada di sebuah kamar, tapi aku tidak tau ini kamar siapa. Aku bangkit dari ranjang, rasanya tubuhku berat sekali. Dan saat aku hendak berjalan, tiba-tiba tubuhku limbung dan aku terjatuh. Aku melihat tanganku, ini seperti bukang tangan milikku. Lalu aku menuju cermin, aku melihat wajahku sendiri.

"Gyaa! Tidak mungkin!" jeritku histeris.

Dan tiba-tiba pintu kamar ini terbuka. Aku melihat siapa yang datang.

"I…itu tubuhku!" ucapku tak percaya melihat tubuhku sendiri di hadapanku. Tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa berat dan mataku berkunang-kunang dan aku pun berhasil mendarat di lantai dengan mulus dan semuanya menjadi gelap bagiku.

**-To be Continued-**

Eleuh, jadinya aneh banget ini fic -_-

Tapi tak apa-apa lah, namanya juga masih dalam tahap pembelajaran. Maaf ya readers kalau fic-nya benar-benar aneh. Fic ini terinspirasi saat Yupi mikir betapa simplenya kalau jadi cowok, dan Yupi langsung kepikiran gimana jadinya kalau Ichigo dan Rukia tukeran tubuh, pasti jadinya lucu. Hehehe.

Minta reviewnya donk…*plakk*


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya update chapter duanya, maaf ya harus nunggu lama…

thanks to:

ruki1415

aRaRaNcHa

Jee-eugene

Kurosaki Mitsuki

Ruki Yagami

Arlheaa

Astrella Kurosaki

bl3achtou4ro

ocha gledek

The Great Kon-sama

Sader VectizenIchi

MiRae Naomi Kurosaki

yuuna hihara

ok, Happy Reading….

* * *

**Bleach © Kubo Tite**

**Body Exchange © Yupi Akayuki Kurosaki**

.

.

**Warning: Gaje/Abal/Typo/OOC/AU**

**Don't Like! Don't Read!**

.  
.

**Chapter 2**

.

.

* * *

Aku membuka mataku, berharap bahwa barusan aku bermimpi tubuhku tertukar oleh tubuh seorang lelaki berambut nyentrik. Tapi harapan itu menjadi sirna saat aku lihat tubuhku berada di hadapanku.

'Rukia, kau harus bangun.' ucapku dalam hati kepada diriku sendiri sambil memejamkan mata dan menampar pelan pipiku. Saat aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku, hasilnya tetap sama. Kali ini aku menampar pipi kananku dengan cukup keras dan…

"Aduh!" tamparan ini terasa sakit, berarti aku sedang tidak bermimpi!

"Ti.." sebelum aku sempat berteriak, sebuah tangan mungil membekap mulutku.

"Sst. Diamlah Rukia, kau berisik sekali sih!" tegur Ichigo padaku.

Aku menepis tangan itu, "Ini mimpi, ya ini mimpi. Benarkan Ichigo, ini hanya mimpi?" tanyaku sedikit linglung atas semua kejadian mustahil ini.

"Kau bodoh apa? Jelas-jelas ini kenyataan, masih saja tidak bisa menerimanya!" hardik Ichigo yang kesal padaku.

"Jelas saja! Semua ini begitu tidak masuk akal tahu!" balasku.

Ceklek.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar ini terbuka dan muncul seorang gadis yang membawa sebuah nampan berisi dua gelas cangkir teh.

"Onii-chan sudah sadar ya?" tanya gadis itu padaku.

Aku hanya terdiam saja, lalu Ichigo menyenggol tanganku hingga aku tersadar dan menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu. "I-iya."

"Syukurlah. Kalau ada yang onii-chan perlukan tinggal panggil aku saja karena ayah sedang ada konferensi diluar kota. Nah sekarang aku kembali kebawah dulu ya. Permisi onii-chan, Rukia-chan." gadis itu pun kembali dengan kesibukannya dibawah.

Aku menatap Ichigo, masih belum sepenuhnya belum mengerti dengan situasi yang tengah terjadi.

"Tadi itu adiku, dan kita sekarang sedang berada di rumahku." seru Ichigo.

"Kenapa aku bisa berada disini?" tanya Rukia dengan pertanyaan bodohnya.

"Tentu saja karena mereka kira kau itu aku, BODOH!" sepertinya kesabaran Ichigo sudah habis menghadapi segala pertanyaan dan pernyataan bodoh dari orang di hadapannya itu.

Rukia mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal mendengar kata-kata dari Ichigo. "Hey Ichigo, kau tau kenapa kita bisa bertukar tubuh?" tanya Rukia serius.

"Mana aku tau, memangnya aku cenayang apa bisa tau segala hal?" jawab Ichigo dengan kesal.

"Arghh. Kenapa Kami-sama memberi cobaan padaku dengan cara seperti ini, tubuhku menjadi sarang dari jiwa sesat. Hiks." Rukia mulai lagi dengan kalimat-kalimat yang terlalu didramatisir.

"Apa kau bilang? Sesat? Memangnya aku setan apa? Lagipula tubuhmu ini seperti anak kecil tau, tak akan ada lelaki yang tertarik!" Ichigo yang tak terima dengan perkataan Rukia pun membalasnya.

"Sialan kau!" Rukia hendak memukul Ichigo, tapi gerakannya terhenti ketika dia mengingat bahwa itu adalah tubuhnya, dan ia tak mau melukai tubuhnya yang mulus itu.

"Kenapa tidak jadi memukulku?" goda Ichigo.

"Awas saja kau jeruk, kalau aku sudah kembali ke tubuhku kau akan menerima akibatnya." ancam Rukia.

"Aku tak takut dengan ancamanmu nona kecil. Lalu sekarang kita mau bagamana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Bagaimana apa maksudmu?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Bagaimana kita menghadapi masalah pertukaran tubuh ini, BODOH!" sembur Ichigo.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan terlihat dua orang yang sedang berbincang.

"Sayang, bagaimana eksperimenmu?" tanya seorang wanita berkulit hitam yang seksi.

"Yah, karena tak ada yang mau menjadi kelinci percobaanku, jadi aku mencobanya pada dua orang yang aku tolong tadi." Laki-laki disebelahnya tertawa sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan kipasnya.

"Kau memang licik." ujar sang wanita.

"Tapi itu yang kau suka dariku bukan?" sang wanita hanya tersenyum penuh arti mendengar kata-kata dari sang lelakinya.

.

.

Setelah cukup lama berpikir, akhirnya Ichigo dan Rukia menemukan sebuah solusi dari masalah konyol yang sedang mereka hadapi.

"Oke, untuk sementara aku akan menjalankan keseharianku sebagai dirimu. Dan kau tentu saja juga akan menjalankan keseharian sebagai diriku. Kita akan memyembunyikan masalah konyol ini dan awas saja kalau kau sampai membocorkannya." jelas Ichigo sambil menyandarkan diri dikursi belajarnya.

"Hey, harusnya aku yang bicara begitu padamu! Aku yakin kau pasti tak akan bisa bersikap sepertiku dan akan mempermalukanku." Rukiapun meremehkan Ichigo. "Tapi- hey, cepat atau lambat keluargamu akan mengetahui ini bukan?" pikir Rukia.

"Ternyata otakmu itu bisa berpikir juga ya?" sindir Ichigo yang mendapat hadiah deathglare gratis dari Rukia. "Aku juga sudah berpikir begitu sih," Ichigo menggosok-gosok dagunya, "Oi Rukia, kau tinggal bersama siapa saja?" tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Aku? Aku sih tinggal sendiri. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Sempurna." seru Ichigo, Rukia hanya menyernyitkan dahinya karna tak mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Ichigo.

Mengetahui Rukia tak mengerti jalan pikirannya, Ichigo pun menjelaskannya. "Begini, kalau kita tidak mau ketahuan, kita bias tinggal bersama dan orang lain pun tak akan mencurigai kita."

"Apa? Kau gila ya? Masa kita tinggal bersama sih?" sergah Rukia tak setuju dengan pemikiran Ichigo.

"Tapi dengan begitu akan lebih mempermudah kita, bodoh!" munculah perempatan di dahi Ichigo karma mulai kesal dengan Rukia –yang menurutnya sangat lambat dalam berpikir.

"Tapi aku tak mau kalau tinggal dengan orang yang baru kukenal." ucap Rukia polos.

Ichigo mendesah, dia harus benar-benar bersabar bicara dengan orang yang kini berada di hadapannya. "Tapi kau coba pikirkan situasi kita, kalau kita hidup terpisah akan lebih sulit karena kau tak tahu apa saja kebiasaanku. Dan kau akan lebih lelah berpura-pura menjadi diriku bila berada di rumah ini. Kalau kita tinggal di aparteenmu kita akan menjadi diri kita sendiri."

Rukia terdiam mencerna segala perkataan Ichigo, dia mulai mengerti maksud dari Ichigo dan mengangguk paham tapi muncul satu pertanyaan di benaknya.

"Lalu aku harus bilang apa pada keluargamu kalau aku tinggal bersamamu di apartemenku?"

"Gampang saja, kau tinggal bilang kalau kita pacaran. Mereka tidak akan mempermasalahkannya."

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Rukia yang masih ragu dengan idenya Ichigo.

"Tentu saja." ucap Ichigo percaya diri.

Dan akhirnya Rukia pun menyetujui rencana tersebut.

.

.

Ichigo mengamati apartemen Rukia, memang ukurannya tidak besar tapi cukup untuk ditinggali dua orang. Keadaanya pun bersih dan rapi dengan semua benda tersusun rapi pada tempatnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rukia yang tidak suka dengan Ichigo yang memperhatikan apartemennya dengan seksama.

"Tempatmu lumayan." ujar Ichigo.

"Memangnya kau pikir apartemenku seperti kandang ayam?" dengus Rukia yang kesal dengan sikap Ichigo.

"Ya, kurang lebih begitu." jawab Ichigo jujur.

"Kurang ajar kau!" Rukia segera melayangkan tinjunya tapi dapat dihindari Ichigo dengan sangat mudah.

"Kau pikir bisa memukulku ha?" cibir Ichigo, "Terlalu cepat untukmu 10 tahun untuk bisa memukulku, apalagi dengan tubuh yang ringan begini aku gampang menghindar. " sambungnya sambil berlalu dari hadapan Rukia dan berjalan menuju sofa, lalu merebahkan dirinya disana.

"Hey! Aku kan belum mempersilakan kau masuk! Dasar tidak sopan!" omel Rukia.

"Aku ngantuk sekali nih." seru Ichigo yang langsung bangkit dari sofa dan menuju ranjang dan merebahkan kembali dirinya di ranjang milik Rukia yang empuk.

Rukia yang melihat itupun tidak terima, pasalnya ranjang di apartemen ini hanya ada satu dan ia tak mau menyerahkanny pada Ichigo. "Oi Ichigo! Siapa yang meyuruhmu tidur di ranjangku!" teriak Rukia sambil menarik kaki Ichigo agar keluar dari area pribadiya tersebut.

"Hey, apa-apan kau! Jangan tarik kakiku seperti itu, sakit tau!" omel Ichigo yang tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Rukia.

"Makanya jangan tidur disitu!"

"Tidak! Pokoknya aku tidur disini!"

Setelah pertarungan sengit yang terjadi selama 15 menit, akhirnya Rukia-lah pemenang atas ranjang miliknya, dan dengan berat hati terpaksa Ichigo tidur disofa.

Setelah beberapa waktu mereka berdua merapikan barang-barang, rasa lelah bercampur kantuk segera menyuruh mereka untuk tertidur. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk tidur di tempat masing-masing, mencoba untuk beristirahat dan mengumpulkan energi untuk melakukan kegiatan di esok hari.

~TBC~

* * *

Sekali lagi maafkan author geblek ini, udah updatenya lama, dikit pula. Maklum author kemaren2 lagi banyak tugas dari dosen & sekarang laptop juga lg disita sama ayahku jadi gak bisa ngetik banyak2. Ok, akhir kata…

REVIEW please…..!


End file.
